Ce que le Dr Watson doit à MM Gray et Bell
by Tengaar
Summary: Il fallait qu'il parvienne à joindre Baker Street, même en dépit des règles et alors que toutes les charges pointaient vers ce lieu. Mais il voulait leur version. Donc Lestrade appelait. Dans le vide. On ne dérange pas une expérience et Watson faisait les courses. Du moins, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer mais le cauchemar avait commencé ...
1. Chapitre 1

Y'a quelqu'un qui m'a dit : "mets des dialogues dans tes fics". Alors j'ai mis des dialogues ! Et comme je suis un peu tarée, je me suis ajoutée une contrainte supplémentaire (mais je vous laisse trouver ça)

Prenez une grande inspiration et une aspirine, et c'est parti.

**Avertissement : **Dans un soucis de réalisme, toutes les adresses mentionnées ainsi que les magasins, bars etc. existent réellement. **Pour les besoins du scénario, j'ai également évoqué un attentat. Celui-ci a réellement eut lieu (causant plus de 26 morts et 150 blessés), les causes que j'en donne ici sont par contre totalement inventées et loin de moi l'idée de l'attribuer à tel ou tel. De même les noms des personnes soupçonnés n'ont aucun lien avec des personnes réelles et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse platement.**

PS : Désolée, la mise en page est un peu foireuse :-( (calquée sur un vieux téléphone portable, je ne suis pas passée aux smartphones XD)

Librement inspirée de la série Sherlock de la BBC

* * *

**Ce que le Dr Watson doit à MM Gray et Bell**

_Portable de S. Holmes_

J'ai à vous parler.

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 15h48

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade  
_

Pas le temps.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 15h54

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

C'est urgent.

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 15h54

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade_

Ne me dérangez

pas. J'éteins

mon téléphone.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 16h01

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

C'est à propos

de Watson

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 16h02

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Décrochez ce

foutu téléphone

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 16h07

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Décrochez ce

foutu téléphone

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 16h13

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Décrochez ce

foutu téléphone

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 16h34

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Décrochez ce

foutu téléphone

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 16h49

.

_Téléphone du 221b Baker Street._

- Ah Watson, heureusement que vous appelez. Ramenez moi des patchs, j'en ai absolument besoin et, pour mon expérience, il me faudrait aussi …

Silence

- Watson ? … Dites moi comment vous avez réussi à vous faire enlever en allant faire des courses ? …Vous ne dites rien ? Vous vous demandez certainement comment je le sais ? Simple. J'entends très distinctement le moteur et un écho ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas dans une voiture mais bien à l'arrière d'un camion et comme je n'entends pas les sirènes caractéristiques qui me feraient dire que vous êtes soit dans un fourgon de police (au vu votre état d'énervement en sortant, cela entrait dans le domaine du probable) soit dans une ambulance, j'en déduis que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous retrouver de votre plein gré à cet endroit : donc un enlèvement. Watson ?

Respiration saccadée.

- Hé Watson ! WATSON !

Silence

- Reprenez-vous ! Tss … Soldat ! Au rapport !

Respiration ralentie.

- Holmes … je … j'ai … j'ai tué un enfant.

Silence

- Holmes ! Vous m'entendez ? J'ai tué un enfant ! Il faut … il faut … je ne sais pas. Il faut appeler Lestrade, mais je ne sais pas où je suis, mais il faut que j'aille en prison, que …

- Taisez-vous Watson et écoutez moi. Vous allez commencer par vous asseoir, fermer les yeux et me raconter EN DETAILS ce qui s'est passé depuis les deux heures à peine qui viennent de s'écouler. J'aurais dû vous interdire de sortir de cet appartement, c'est bien trop dangereux pour vous. Les militaires ne sont pas aptes à se promener dans Londres seuls et avec ce chapeau ridicule encore. Vous verrez que ce chapeau aura été le déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Une fois encore mes brillantes déductions ont été mises à mal par les droits de l'homme, quelle plaie !

_Bip (réception d'un sms sur le téléphone de S. Holmes, sms ignoré)  
_

- Holmes, vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je crois aux faits. Pour l'instant je n'ai que votre parole et ce que je connais de vous. Mais je vous promets que s'il s'avère que vous êtes bien coupable, je ferais des réserves d'oranges. Réellement. Enfin, je demanderais à Mycroft d'en faire, il doit avoir accès à des cargaisons spéciales de Floride. Mais pour l'instant, il me faut des données, de quoi travailler et ...

- S'il vous plaît, cessez de parler un instant ... Il y a … une odeur de sang.

- Je vous croyais médecin Watson.

Gémissement

- Watson, concentrez-vous un peu. Vous n'avez qu'à défaire la bande qui maintient votre poignet gauche depuis hier : on la range à côté de ces horribles mouchoirs à l'eucalyptus, ça devrait suffire pour l'odeur.

- Je …Merci. Vous parlez beaucoup aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour vous distraire. Bien. Fermez les yeux maintenant et imaginez-vous dans un endroit tranquille, un fauteuil dans une maison par exemple ... Pas CETTE maison.

- Vous dites ? … C'est l'odeur de son shampoing ...

- Rien. J'imagine que votre notion de maison confortable est limitée ... Maintenant que vous vous détendez, j'espère, concentrez-vous. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais au supermarché car il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse les courses.

- Vous devriez laisser Mme Hudson y aller, c'est une femme intelligente ...

- Mme Hudson est notre logeuse ! Bref. Là, un vigile m'a demandé de le suivre, il m'accusait de vol à l'étalage. Nous sommes allés sur le quai de déchargement, derrière. J'ai reçu un coup à la tête. Pour ce qui est arrivé ensuite, à mon réveil, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai paniqué, j'ai tiré. Ah et la porte du fourgon est fermée, naturellement et une chaîne au pied m'empêche de fuir.

- Hum … je vous croyais également soldat … Et pour les détails, on repassera …

- Vous ne repassez jamais …

- Ah, des jeux de mots à présent. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous repris connaissance ?

- J'ai ouvert les yeux à 15h55, je me souviens clairement des chiffres digitaux.

- J'ai décroché à 17h01. Si vous avez mis une vingtaine de minutes à tenter de ranimer le garçon, cela nous laisse un trou d'au minimum 40 minutes entre le moment où vous avez ouvert les yeux et le moment où vous auriez appuyé sur la gâchette. Que s'est-il passé pendant cette période là ?

- N'utilisez pas le conditionnel.

- J'utilise le mode qui me sied. Et sinon, ces 40 minutes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Faites un effort bon sang ! Et qu'est-ce qui a pu vous perturber au point de tirer sans discernement ? Et d'abord, pourquoi vous baladez-vous toujours avec votre arme ?

- Holmes ?

- … Vous avez raison, je m'égare, c'est que vous m'exaspérez aussi. Reprenons. A la fin de ce feuilleton radio sur ce détective que vous vous avez tenu à écouter jusqu'au bout bien que le cas soit d'une évidence proverbiale (Thorndyke - Casebook of a forensic investigator sur BBC 4 Extra), soit à 14h00, vous vous rendez à Waitrose sur Marylebone High Street à 8 minutes de notre appartement. Il est donc 14h10 quand vous vous engagez, caddie en main dans les allées du supermarché. Combien de temps avant que le vigile ne vienne vous voir ? Et d'ailleurs, aviez-vous déjà vu ce vigile ?

- Non, mais le patron m'avait prévenu qu'ils allaient renforcer la sécurité du magasin car plusieurs vols avaient eu lieu. Et j'étais au rayon des yoghourts quand il est venu me chercher.

- Soit une vingtaine de minutes, votre trajet est tellement prévisible (yoghourt ? qui dit yoghourt de nos jours ?). On vous frappe vers 14h30, mettons 14h35. Il vous charge rapidement, la preuve, ils n'ont pas pris le temps de vous fouillez et de trouver votre téléphone, sans puce GPS évidemment sinon l'affaire était pliée, vous et votre obsession d'être sur écoute. Ils ont sans doute pensé qu'il était dans votre sac et pas dans cet horrible chapeau. Quoique pour une fois, cela vous aura servi. Ai-je déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous laisser sortir ? Dans tous les cas, c'est vous qu'ils visaient et ils savaient exactement comment vous manipuler pour que vous tiriez, sinon, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de vous laisser votre arme. Et, avec vos habitudes de grand-mère, le quartier entier est au courant du jour et de l'heure à laquelle vous faites vos courses. Cela réduit nos suspects potentiels à l'ensemble de la population londonienne. Il leur a fallu encore 5 minutes pour vous charger dans ce camion et démarrer. Je pense donc que vous roulez depuis 14h40. Trouver un parking isolé à 1h15 min de Marylebone High Street …

- Pardon ?

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous dans ce camion et pourtant vous avez vu l'heure sur une montre digitale, or vous n'avez pas de montre digitale. De plus je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'auriez pas tiré directement un coup mortel sans savoir précisément ce qui vous menaçait. Vous êtes militaire, vous avez reçu une formation pour cela. Donc si vous avez tiré, ce n'était pas dans le cœur mais plus bas. Plus bas parce que vous pensiez avoir affaire à un adulte, or plus bas c'était dans le cœur de l'enfant. Je sais que c'est une blessure au cœur car la mort fut rapide, ce qui a fait que même si vous avez tenté de le sauver, inconsciemment vous saviez que c'était trop tard. Vous avez alors pensé à m'appeler moi plutôt qu'une ambulance, sinon Lestrade serait déjà ici à m'interroger, à moins que je ne surestime totalement la capacité de transmission des informations entre deux administrations de notre chère Angleterre, il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Mycroft. Mais 20 minutes, cela me semble assez pour qu'un hôpital sur la foi d'un témoignage précis d'un médecin, alerte la police qu'un enfant aurait reçu une blessure par balle. Au cœur donc. Et vous ne saviez pas que c'était un enfant. Et donc ce n'est pas lui qui portait la montre digitale car à la hauteur vous auriez pu le deviner. Donc la montre appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et comme il n'y a personne d'autre avec vous, c'est qu'il est monté puis redescendu du camion 40 minutes après. Ils se sont garés pour cela, d'où parking à 15h55 d'où 1h15 min de Marylebone High Street.

- Tout cela pour avoir le temps de chercher sur le net un endroit correspondant. Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les blancs dans la conversation.

- Je réfléchis pour deux, cela vous évite de le faire. Vous ne penseriez pas à des choses adéquates. Contentez-vous de m'écouter. Handyside Street, derrière King's Cross.

- Ce n'est pas à 1h15, plutôt 20 minutes. Et pourquoi là précisément ?

- Il est facile d'allonger un parcours. C'est un lieu idéal pour garer un camion et pour étouffer les coups de feu par le bruit des trains. C'est également relativement désert et les seules personnes qui le fréquentent ne se poseraient pas de questions s'il s'y passaient des choses étranges, comme ce qui a pu se passer pendant ces 40 minutes. Je vais y aller, ils ont forcément dû y laisser un indice qui indiqueraient par où ils ont pu partir. Le camion n'a dû redémarrer que depuis une demi-heure, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à retrouver.

Silence

- Vous ne pensez pas du tout à cet enfant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Silence

- Watson, cet enfant, je ne le vois pas, je ne le sens pas, je n'ai aucune preuve tangible de son existence que votre voix, votre souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne et c'est ce qui me permet de rester lucide. Ce serait dépenser de l'énergie inutilement d'essayer d'imaginer et cela ne changerait rien à l'horreur de la situation. Mais beaucoup de choses ne collent pas dans cette histoire. A commencer par ces quarante minutes …

Voix dans l'escalier ("C'est horrible ! c'est horrible !" )

- Watson, c'est Mme Hudson. Je vous reprends dans un instant. Mme Hudson, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Avez-vous regarder la télévision ?

- Jamais, mais qu'y avez-vous appris ?

- Un enfant a été enlevé à St Marylebone Bridge School, si près de chez nous. Un garçon de huit ans, c'est vraiment horrible. Ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose ?

- Laissez la police gérer cela, il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, après tout ce sont nos impôts, et certains d'entre-eux sont même vaguement compétents.

- Mais …. Et vous ?

- Ce n'est pas mon champ de compétence, Mme Hudson et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Pourriez-vous me laisser maintenant s'il-vous-plait ? J'ai du travail.

- Ah … euh … bien … Je suis désolée. Au revoir.

- C'est cela, à plus tard. Watson, avez-vous entendu ?

- Oui, vous avez été ignoble avec notre logeuse et pour cet enfant … je crains que ce ne soit trop tard.

- Décrivez-le moi. J'allume la télévision pour voir cette alerte.

- Il fait pratiquement noir dans ce camion.

- Votre portable est une antiquité mais il fait lampe torche, je vous le rappelle.

- C'est vrai, excusez moi.

Silence.

- Watson ?

- Il y a six bidons de plastiques jaunes vides et ... quelle chaine regardez-vous ?

- Pff. C'est BBC One. Ah, tenez, ils passent le trailer de la saison 3 de Sherlock.

- Vraiment ? Racontez-moi.

- On revoit la fin de la saison précédente, la chute depuis le toit. Entre nous, c'est tellement évident la façon dont Sherlock s'en est sorti ... Maintenant, on voit Sherlock et John en plans alternés, ils courent chacun de leurs côtés dans Londres, Sherlock de nuit et John de jour. Notez le subtil effet de des quelques répliques bien senties de Sherlock. Ah, les voilà chacun à un bout de la ruelle au petit matin, John aperçoit Sherlock. Gros plan sur ces yeux ébahis et … Fin du trailer. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, Watson, vous avez un devoir à remplir.

- Oui … J'aime bien cet acteur, Benedict Cumberbatch. Il a une voix apaisante.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir la voix apaisante de Benedict Cumberbatch. Watson, l'enfant.

Silence

- Il est brun, les yeux marrons, les cheveux coupés ras, 7 ou 8 ans, d'origine indienne. Il porte une longue chemise bleue. J'ai l'impression qu'ils la lui ont mise par-dessus ses vêtements.

(Annonce télévisuelle : Vers 14h30 aujourd'hui, Amir Baker, âgé de 8 ans, cheveux châtains, courts, yeux noirs, a été enlevé à proximité de son école Ste Marylebone High School. L'enfant porte un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche à manche longue avec un pull vert orné du logo de l'école, des chaussures en cuir et des chaussettes noires [...])

- C'est lui, c'est Amir. Holmes … ils … l'uniforme est là. Ils lui ont passé un jilbab.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Watson ! Le signalement donné pour le ravisseur vous correspond. Je sens que Lestrade ne va pas tarder à me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Je vais aller me promener du côté de King's Cross. Nous communiquerons par sms, il s'agit de ménager votre batterie. Je vous rappelle si j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. En attendant, ne faites rien.

- Holmes ! Atten- ...

_Fin de la conversation._

.

.

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

Raccrochez ce

foutu téléphone

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 17h05

.

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

Retirez-vous de

l'enquête.

From : J. Watson

On : 2013/03/12 17h21

.

_Portable de J. Watson  
_

Non.

Economisez

votre batterie.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h22

.

_Téléphone du Home Office, bureau de M. Holmes_

- Anthea Shelling. Home Office. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, je dois parler à mon frère.

- M. Holmes n'est pas joignable.

- Je dois lui parler. Maintenant.

- Impossible. Sécurité nationale, il n'est pas joignable. Je peux lui transmettre un message si vous le désirez.

- Savez-vous où se trouve le dossier de Watson, sa période afghane ?

- Naturellement.

- Transmettez-le moi.

- Non.

- Consigne de Mycroft.

- Consigne de Mycroft.

- Dites lui qu'il a raté une occasion de se rendre utile auprès d'une certaine personne.

- Je le lui dirai. Je lui souhaite bon courage.

- A qui ? A elle ou à lui ?

- Je me demande bien lequel des deux en a le plus besoin.

Rire.

- N'hésitez pas à me transmettre ce dossier, Anthea. Ah et aussi, dites à mon frère de changer de shampoing, merci.

_Fin de la conversation._

.

_Portable de J. Watson_

RAS à King's Cross.

Ces 40 mn

m'agacent.

Djellaba = pb

afghan. Dites ce

que vous savez.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h47

.

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

Non.

Retirez-vous de

l'enquête.

Le camion a un

rythme trop

régulier.

From : J. Watson

On : 2013/03/12 17h47

.

_Portable de J. Watson_

Vous savez que

j'aurais ces

infos.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h48

.

Photo McCurry

Kaboul, 2002

J'ai piraté votre

blog. Pas celui

où vous parlez

de moi, l'autre.

Je ne vous

remercie pas du

temps perdu.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h52

.

_Téléphone du Home Office, bureau de M. Holmes.  
_

- Anthea. Home Office. Bonjour.

- Transmettez-moi le dossier sur l'affaire de Kaboul en 2002.

- M. Holmes est toujours en réunion.

- Il ne vous a pas dit expressément de ne pas me transmettre ce dossier, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Vous ne travaillez pas pour nos services.

- Vraiment ? Je saurais m'en souvenir en temps utile.

- Je vous envoie ce fichier.

- Merci de votre efficacité.

- Au fait, M. Holmes n'a pas compris la référence au shampoing.

_Fin de la conversation._

.

_Portable de J. Watson_

Qui

soupçonniez-

vous ?

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h53

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Thomas Allan

James Hudson

David Colin

Matthew

Shepherd

From : J. Watson

On : 2013/03/12 17h54

.

_Portable de J. Watson_

Vais devoir

contacter

Lestrade, je

vous déteste.

PS : pensez à

faire l'autopsie.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 17h54

.

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Dans votre

placard. Porte

de gauche. Dans

la housse. ^_^

From : J. Watson

.

_Mail adressé à S. Holmes._

On : 2013/03/12 17h54

From : anthea.shelling at homeoffice.gsi.gov.uk

Object : 05/09/2002

Attached Files : case 2002_248

Qu'avez-vous contre les shampoings à l'eucalyptus ?

_._

_._

_Téléphone portable du DI Lestrade. __Appel entrant S. Holmes._  


- Allo ?

- Ah, lieutenant Lestrade, retrouvez-moi au Prince Regent sur Marylebone High Street.

- Cela fait plus de deux heures que je cherche à vous joindre. Pourquoi irais-je boire un verre avec vous ?

- Pour la même raison que vous cherchez à me joindre depuis plus de deux heures. J'ai des informations sur le Dr. Watson. Dites à vos sbires de décamper de chez moi et je vous rejoins au bar.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces deux heures ?

- Vous pensez que j'ai aidé à cacher l'enfant ? Écoutez moi bien, l'enfant est mort et Watson a disparu.

- Et je devrais vous croire sur parole ? Donovan a raison, je ne devrais pas vous faire confiance. Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

- Commencez par sortir de mon appartement. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous y rejoindre.

- Nous partons. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

- Arrêtez avec vos pourquoi Lestrade, vous savez très bien que vous allez finir par aller à ce bar. Voici le topo : Lors de sa mission en Afghanistan, Watson avait trouvé un indice prouvant l'implication de certains militaires, des hommes de son régiment, dans l'attentat à la bombe sur Kaboul du 5 septembre 2002. D'après les éléments que j'ai pu avoir, il semblerait que l'un de ces militaires ait été payé pour se débarrasser d'un journaliste qui devait rejoindre la clôture du séminaire pour la liberté de la presse qui se déroulait à ce moment là. Je vous retrouve dans un quart d'heure. Au bar.

_Fin de la conversation._

.

_Portable de J. Watson_

C'est quoi ça ?

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 18h04

.

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

C'est pour vous

faire gagner du

temps. Je

soigne votre

sociabilité. ^_ ^

Bon rdv.

From : J. Watson

On : 2013/03/12 18h04

.

Je vous attends.

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 18h10

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade_

Me voilà.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 18h11

.

_(Au Prince Regent)_

_Téléphone portable de S. Holmes. __Appel entrant M. Holmes._  


- Mycroft ? (Excusez-moi un instant inspecteur, c'est mon frère.) Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Tu peux passer ta mauvaise humeur sur Lestrade si tu veux, d'ailleurs au bar et aux vêtements que tu as choisis, je constate que c'est déjà le cas, mais n'en profite pas pour jouer avec la sécurité et la sûreté nationales. Le gouvernement britannique n'est pas à ta disposition. Dis ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Sécurité … Sûreté … Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai retrouvé mes 40 minutes ! Mais si c'est bien cela alors cela signifie que …Aah, Watson, Watson, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Cette histoire d'enlèvement, c'est donc vraiment sérieux ?

(- Un problème, Holmes ?)

- Non, aucun problème. Une résolution ...

_Bip (sms sur le portable de S. Holmes)_

Un sms. C'est de Watson. Ne quitte pas Mycroft.

.

Gaz

Ne calculez pas

la quantité d'air

qui me reste.

From : J. Watson

On : 2013/03/12 18h16

.

Silence

Du gaz ... Ils gazent Watson ?

Silence

J'ai besoin d'aide … J'ai besoin ...

- Passe-moi Lestrade. Je te donne 10 secondes pour retrouver ton sang froid. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse la retrouver à temps. Même si je dispose de toute la police, il faut que l'on sache où chercher.

- Allo ? Ici le lieutenant Lestrade.

- Bonjour, Mycroft Holmes. Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes son frère et accessoirement le supérieur de mon supérieur de mon supérieur de mon supérieur, sur à peu près 7 niveaux.

- 9 pour être exact. Lieutenant Lestrade, je vous confie ma sœur. Obéissez à ses ordres comme s'il s'agissait des miens.

- Bien monsieur.

- Et priez pour qu'elle oublie tout cela ensuite.

- Elle semble s'être assez reprise pour nous donner ses directives ... Je vous la repasse.

- Mycroft, il faut que tu contactes immédiatement quelqu'un au VCA Midlands Centre à Nuneaton, qu'ils stoppent le moteur du camion écossais qui est sur le banc d'essai et qu'ils extraient Joan le plus vite possible. Lestrade, vous allez me fournir les dossiers de ces 4 militaires, nous avons un meurtrier à coincer.

- Anthea prévient le centre, Shirley. Je te rappelle dès que nous l'avons mise à l'abri. En attendant, profites de ton rencart. Ah, et au fait, quelle est cette histoire de shampoing?

_Fin de la conversation._

* * *

**Hop, c'est re-moi !**

**Voici quelques considérations annexes :**

Et donc, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris à cause que ce n'est pas clair (même si j'ai essayé de laisser des indices : Watson qui fantasme sur le shampoing de Mycroft, la remarque d'Anthea sur elle ou lui, les vêtements pour "chauffer" Lestrade et la totale absence de tournure nécessitant un accord au féminin ou au masculin (saleté de participe passé)) : dans cette histoire ... Sherlock et John sont deux filles ^^ (Shirley et Joan). Désoléééeeee

_**Quelques notes de bas de page (je n'ai pas mis de renvoi pour ne pas couper) :**_

Moi aussi je veux voir le trailer de la saison 3 :'(

La photographie mentionnée de Steve Mc Curry se trouve dans l'album 2012 de Reporter Sans Frontières (et peut également se retrouver sur le net après une recherche d'images mais elle n'est pas évidente à trouver). Elle représente un jeune garçon en jilbab bleu devant une porte avec à ses pieds six bidons en plastique jaune. (Il n'y a pas de titre aux photos ni de numéro de page donc je ne peux pas vous donner plus de précisions).

Ne me demandez pas quels sont les habits que Joan a bien pu préparer pour le rdv de Shirley avec Lestrade, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ça à l'air de faire son effet XD

Le VCA est le centre anglais d'homologation des véhicules. Il a pour vocation de faire les essais des nouveaux véhicules avant l'agrément de mise sur le marché (et fait également office de laboratoire d'expertise).

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit message ^ ^ (siouplé)**


	2. Chapitre 2

J'ai enfin réussi à prendre un peu de temps pour écrire la suite mais toujours pas de fin.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu la 1ère partie il y a quelques temps, j'ai fait quelques modifications en essayant de rendre tout cela plus clair. Et comme je n'ai plus la contrainte de ne pas faire d'accord, je pense que cette partie sera plus fluide XD

EDIT : j'ai corrigé les quelques grosses fautes, rajouté les mots manquants et développé les explications de Shirley (parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes vraiment très claires ...)

**Quelques point de lecture :**

J'ai rajouté à chaque fois à qui appartient le portable / téléphone et qui appelle.

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de caractères qui peuvent s'afficher sur l'écran des portables.

S'il y a une conversation en a parte, elle est figurée entre ( )

Je m'excuse toujours pour la mise en page foireuse de FF qui efface des mots si si ! (le jour où j'aurais du temps à perdre, j'irais fouiller dans le code html mais en attendant ...)

**Promis, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Portable de S. Holmes_

Pas de nouvelle recherche de colocataire.

Elle va être transférée à l'hôpital.

From : M. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 18h39

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade_

Watson vivante.

Vous êtes démis de l'affaire.

Shirley a besoin d'un toit.

PS : je peux faire de votre vie un enfer

From : M. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 18h40

.

_Portable de M. Holmes_

?

From : G. Lestrade

On : 2013/03/12 18h40

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade_

Les journalistes vont affluer à BStreet.

Elle ne peut pas rester là-bas.

Elle va aller chez vous.

Donc vous êtes démis de l'enquête.

Et le ps tient toujours.

From : M. Holmes

On : 2013/03/12 18h40

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade. Appel entrant de Mme Lestrade_

_Ignoré_

.

_Portable de M. Holmes_

Les hôtels ont aussi leurs utilités.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 18h41

_._

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

Tourne la tête.

De 75° vers la droite.

From : M. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 18h58

.

_Portable de M. Holmes_

Martin Brunt ?

Pas étonnant que tu t'entendes bien avec Watson.

Vous avez les mêmes goûts pour les hommes …

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 18h59

.

_Télévision du Regency Hotel_

Dénouement tragique dans l'affaire du petit Amir. La police vient de retrouver le corps sans vie de l'enfant. Sa mort serait due à une blessure par balle. La ravisseuse a été retrouvée près de lui alors qu'elle tentait de mettre fin à ses jours en s'asphyxiant au gaz. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital dans un état grave mais, d'après la police, ses jours ne serait pas en danger. La jeune femme, médecin militaire de 35 ans, venait d'être rapatriée d'une mission en Afghanistan après une blessure. Elle est décrite par ses voisins comme une femme sérieuse, fiable et énergique. Il semblerait cependant qu'elle était suivie psychologiquement. Cette affaire repose la question de la gestion des séquelles post-traumatiques de nos soldats envoyés en mission à l'étranger. Le ministre de la Défense devrait faire une allocution dans la soirée. C'était Martin Brunt pour Sky News.

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade. Appel entrant de Mme Lestrade_

_Ignoré_

.

_Portable de G. Lestrade. Appel entrant de S. Donovan_

- Allo ?

- Chef ? Ils ont retrouvé le gamin et la docteur. Le gamin est mort. Je savais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû trainer avec cette psychopathe de Holmes.

- Et sinon, tu as des éléments qui ne soient pas en train de passer aux infos ?

- La police de Nuneaton est sur place. Il lui a fallu moins de 10 minutes pour arriver mais l'endroit avait déjà été nettoyé. Il reste des traces au sol. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très propre d'après les photos, de la graisse.

- Dans un centre d'essai de véhicules, cela me parait logique. Une idée de ce que peuvent être ces traces ?

- Pas la moindre.

- Je me demande bien à quoi vous pouvez servir tous. L'autopsie ?

- On envoie quelqu'un de chez nous.

- Anderson ?

- Il est malade.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Qui ?

- L'agent Phersen.

- Phersen ? Hum. pourquoi pas ... Que donnent les caméras de surveillance ?

- Rien. Elles ont été désactivées. Comme tout l'après-midi dans Londres. Watson et Holmes ont bien préparé leur coup. Surtout avec l'appui d'Holmes Senior.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de me faire mettre au placard. Vous avez été viré de l'enquête au fait.

- Je sais.

.

_Simultanément sur le portable de G. Lestrade et de M. Holmes_

Phersen est un ex de Watson.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 19h07

.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre. Holmes Senior vous vire de l'enquête juste lorsqu'on retrouve le gamin et la coloc de sa soeur.

- Juste pour être bien sûr ... Comment penses-tu qu'on les a retrouvés au juste ?

- ... Shirley.

- Shirley Holmes.

- Et juste pour être bien sûre ... Où êtes-vous là exactement ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Avec qui ? Shirley Holmes.

- Shirley.

- Et le divorce fut.

- Bonne soirée, agent Donovan. Bonne balade à Nuneaton.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant tout de même. Au revoir.

- 'Revoir.

_Fin de la conversation_

_._

_Portable de G. Lestrade. Appel entrant de Mme Lestrade_

- Monsieur Lestrade ! Expliquez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis en service, je vais finir par rentrer.

- C'est quoi ces valises ?

- Quelles valises ?

- Ces valises que des types en costard ont déposées chez moi !

- Chez nous.

- Et qui sont remplies de fringues pour femme ! Chers !

(- Qu'elle ne mette pas le nez dans mes vêtements !

- Mlle Holmes ... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, fermez-là !)

- Monsieur Lestrade ! Avec qui tu es là ? J'espère que tu n'es pas avec cette petite garce allumeuse et manipulatrice de Shirley ! J'ai le formulaire de divorce sur la table ! Tu le sais ça ? Pense à ta famille. Je fous ces valises dehors et on repart sur un pied d'égalité.

- Madame Lestrade ? Je suis la petite garce allumeuse et manipulatrice qui soit dit en passant fait une bonne tête de plus que votre mari, mais cela est hors propos. Cependant je vous en conjure, signez ce brave papier, faîtes ! Et allez vous en envoyer en l'air avec le sous-fifre de votre mari ailleurs qu'au domicile conjugal.

- Gregory !

( - Vous me paierez ça, Mlle Holmes !)

- Vous ne devriez pas offrir à votre amant le pendentif que vous portiez sur la photo située sur le bureau de votre mari. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, vous n'avez pas dû lui offrir. Il pensait certainement que Monsieur Lestrade le verrait. S'il l'a vu, il ne vous en a pas tenu rigueur. Quel brave homme.

(- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !)

- Au fait, Mme Lestrade, transmettez de ma part à l'agent Anderson tous mes vœux de rétablissement.

_Fin de la conversation._

_._

_Portable de M. Holmes_

Préviens moi dès que tu es sur place.

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 19h16

.

_Portable de S. Holmes. Appel entrant Mme Hudson_

- Shirley ? Shirley, ma puce, vous allez bien ? C'est horrible tous ces journalistes. Et la pauvre Joan, il paraît qu'elle ...

_Renifle_.

- Mme Hudson, je vous en prie. Joan va bien.

- Mais la pauvre petite ! Ils l'accusent de choses horribles !

_Sanglote_.

- Je sais Madame Hudson.

- Et ... et ... ils disent qu'elle a tenté de se suicider !

- Voyons, vous croyez réellement que Joan Watson, militaire de son état et avec une arme dans la main irait choisir une mort aussi dégradante que de s'asphyxier au gaz d'échappement. C'est tout bonnement ridicule.

- C'est un coup monté donc ?

- Naturellement. Ecoutez, faites vos valises. Je vous appelle quelqu'un et ne parlez pas à la presse. Nous avons assez d'ennuis comme cela.

- Mais et vous ? Vous allez bien ? Où dormirez-vous ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Mme Hudson. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Préparez vos valises. Et tâchez de passer une bonne nuit. Au revoir.

- Au revoir mais faites bien attention à vous !

_Fin de la conversation_

_._

_Portable de M. Holmes_

Exfiltre Mme Hudson.

Comment as-tu pu oublier ?

From : S. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 19h27

.

_Portable de S. Holmes  
_

Mme Hudson est chez sa sœur

Je suis au VCA.

L'équipe de Londres

n'est pas encore arrivée.

Je t'envoie les photos.

From : M. Holmes

On : 2013/02/12 19h40

.

_Mail adressé à S. Holmes._

On : 2013/03/12 19h45

From : mycroft . holmes at homeoffice . gsi . gov . uk

Object : photos

Attached Files : photo1 ; photo2 ; photo3 ; photo4

Des choses ont été posées sur le sol, il y a des traces de câbles. Je penche pour des enceintes ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, c'était encombrant. Ils ont tout rembarqué et sont repartis avec un autre camion. J'ai demandé la liste des véhicules en essai. Je te l'envoie dès qu'ils me la transmettent.

J'aimerais savoir comment tu les as retrouvés. Juste pour ma culture personnelle.

MH

.

_Portable de M. Holmes. Appel entrant de S. Holmes_

- Shirly ?

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait.

- Je prends soin de toi.

- En me "confiant" à Lestrade ?

- En t'éloignant d'une meute de journalistes. Mais veux-tu savoir ce qu'il y a ici ou pas ?

- Vas-y, sois mes yeux. Tu m'as déjà dit qu'il y avait des marques d'enceintes, au vu des photos, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu devrais trouver une ou plusieurs marques de trépieds également.

- Effectivement. Deux trépieds disposés parallèle au banc d'essai sur le côté droit.

- Parfait. Maintenant, monte dans le camion.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça, Shirley. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'i l'intérieur.

- Bien sûr que je sais, mais j'ai besoin de voir.

_Profonde inspiration._

- (Excusez-moi, puis-je entrer ?) La police de Nuneaton m'a laissé passer.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Ne sois pas sarcastique s'il te plaît. J'entre.

_Silence_

... Une blessure par balle, au cœur. Il a les yeux encore ouverts. Il semble ... crier.

- Mycroft. J'ai besoin de détails intéressants.

- ... Bien, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, mais je ne suis pas médecin.

- Sa nuque est-elle raide ?

- Tss. Un instant, je mets mes gants. Dire que je les aimais bien, je vais pouvoir les jeter après cela. J'espère que Lestrade te rendras folle. Elle n'est pas raide.

- Hum ... il est mort vers 16h50, il y a trois heures donc. La rigor mortis aurait déjà dû débuter. Il n'a pas de marque sur le cou ...

- Pas de marque visible d'étranglement en tout cas.

- L'asphyxie retarde la rigidité cadavérique.

- S'il est mort étranglé, ils ne pourront pas ne pas le remarquer à l'autopsie.

- Même un ex de Watson ? Tu fais beaucoup trop confiance à Scotland Yard. Quoi d'autre dans le camion ? Le docteur m'a parlé de bidons.

- Effectivement. 6. Ils sont ouverts. Vapeur de cannabis, il y a une source de chaleur sous les bidons. Elle devait être fortement perturbée pour ne pas l'avoir sentie. Ils l'ont conditionnée avec les éclairages et le son adéquat, pas étonnant qu'elle ait tiré. Elle ne devrait pas travailler avec toi Shirley, pas tant qu'elle est encore en état post-traumatique.

- Redis lui ça en face. Mais je suis d'accord avec ton analyse. Même si je le savais avant que tu ne le dises. Peux-tu aller voir dans la cabine ?

- Bien sûr lynxounette.

- Ne prononces plus jamais ce surnom idiot. Jamais. Même en l'absence de toute âme qui vive.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme cela. Jamais je ne dévoilerai ce secret, même sous la torture. La cabine donc. Je prends une photo et je te l'envoie. Ils ont trouvé le sac de ta colocataire, un mouchoir usagé et un stick de rouge à lèvres au sol. Ils attendent l'équipe technique pour la prise d'empreintes. Tiens, étrange, pas de GPS. Pas de carte routière non plus.

- Ils savaient où ils allaient de toute évidence. Le sac est là pour incriminer le docteur Watson.

- Effectivement. Sinon cette cabine est totalement impersonnelle.

- Bien et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin : comment ont-ils gazé Mlle Watson ?

- Classique. Depuis le pot d'échappement.

- Je me doute bien, Mycroft et cesse ton numéro de cynisme. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si le déclenchement était automatique ou s'il fallait que quelqu'un s'en charge.

- On ne pourra pas savoir avant d'avoir retiré le camion du banc d'essai de roulage. C'est trop dangereux d'aller voir sinon.

- Bien, bien mais passe l'ordre de vérifier.

- Naturellement, naturellement. Dis moi, quand comptes-tu passer les concours de la fonction publique ?

- Ne sois pas grossier Mycroft ! Lestrade t'a-t-il fourni les noms des 4 militaires soupçonnés pour l'attentat de Kaboul qui semble lié à cette affaire ? Note comme je fais les choses hiérarchiquement pour respecter vos protocoles.

- Je t'en remercie. Effectivement, il nous a transmis tes données. L'un d'entre-eux est mort. J'ai demandé à mon assistante de transmettre tous les dossiers. Lestrade te les montrera. S'il est d'humeur ...

- Très cher frère, un conseil, arrêtes l'humour. Ah et un autre conseil en passant. Si tu veux marquer des points auprès de ma frivole colocataire, je te conseille de la canaliser un peu, après tout elle est militaire.

- Tu me donnes beaucoup de conseils aujourd'hui ... Au fait quel rapport exact entre ce meurtre et un attentat en 2002 ? Dois-je faire remonter cette affaire ?

- C'est Joan Watson qui détient l'ensemble des pièces. Quand crois-tu que je pourrais l'interroger ?

- Demain matin. La police doit l'interroger à 9h AM.

- Bien.

_Fin de la conversation _

.

_Mail adressé à S. Holmes._

On : 2013/03/12 21h03

From : mycroft . holmes at homeoffice . gsi . gov . uk

Object : photo cabine

Attached Files : photo

.

_Mail adressé à S. Holmes._

On : 2013/03/12 21h04

From : anthea.shelling at homeoffice.gsi.gov.uk

Object : Dr Watson

Files attached : dossier agents

Voici le numéro de téléphone direct de la chambre du docteur : +44 24 765 151.

.

_Téléphone de la chambre 21 du George Eliot Hospital de Nuneaton_

- Allo ? Mycroft Holmes.

- Évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'importuner Mlle Watson. Elle est ici au moins ?

- Je te la passe.

- Bonjour Holmes. Nous attendions votre appel. Je viens de mettre le haut-parleur.

- Nous ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Shirley ...

- Bien, Watson, à propos de cet attentat à Kaboul ...

- Stop ! Holmes ! Vous êtes insupportable ! Vous serait-il possible, d'abord et si cela vous agrée, de nous expliquer la façon dont vous avez réussi à me retrouver avant que je ne succombe à une mort d'un autre siècle ? Merci au demeurant.

- De rien. Je vous ai retrouvée en déduisant logiquement à partir des faits.

- Shirley ...

- Tu radotes Mycroft.

- S'il-vous-plait, chère colocataire, épatez-moi !

- Bien puisque vous insistez. Je reprends depuis le début. Vous avez été enlevée à 14h30, presque en même temps que le gamin, puis vous êtes restée inconsciente jusqu'à 15h55 et vous m'avez appelée à 17h01. La question est : qu'avez-vous fait pendant cette heure ? Ma première intuition était que vos ravisseurs s'étaient arrêtés, étaient montés dans le camion, moyennant quoi vous aviez pu lire l'heure sur leur montre, avaient tué le gamin mais que vous n'aviez repris tout à fait vos esprits que vers 16h40. Le problème est que je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de l'arrêt du camion derrière King's Cross, seul endroit où le stationnement d'un camion et des coups de feu seraient passés inaperçus.

- Et pourquoi pas les aéroports ? Heathrow ou le London City Airport ?

- Bien tenté Mycroft mais avec les mesures de sécurité actuelles, un camion qui entrerait dans le parking de l'aéroport pour repartir 15 minutes plus tard serait tout sauf discret. Donc comme le camion ne s'est pas arrêté à King's Cross, il ne s'est pas arrêté du tout. Première incohérence. Le deuxième détail qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, aux yeux devrais-je dire, c'était votre message : "Le camion a un rythme trop régulier". Pour que vous vous en rendiez compte, il fallait effectivement que le rythme soit parfaitement constant donc pas de virage, pas de feu rouge, pas de dépassement, en un mot, pas de circulation. Là l'incohérence était facile à lever : un banc d'essai. Votre message a été envoyé à 17h47, cela faisait donc, au bas mot, 45 minutes que le camion tournait sur le banc. Aucun garage privé ne laissera un camion tourner à vide si longtemps, le seul endroit où ce type d'essai est possible c'est le centre national d'homologation des véhicules qui fait également des essais privés. A Nuneaton donc.

- Impressionnant !

- Merci Watson, mais notez bien que tout vient de votre remarque. Encore que 45 minutes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait ... Mais soit passons. Vous êtes à Nuneaton, nécessairement. Et depuis Marylebone High Street, le trajet prend environ 1h50. Vous êtes arrivée à Nuneaton à 16h35. Reste le problème de ce 15h55. Simple. Ce n'était pas une horloge. Vos sens étaient trompés, vous avez donc pris pour un affichage numérique ce qui n'était ... que le marquage de la bâche du camion.

- Pardon ?

- Mais bien sûr, International Scottish Security and Safety, ISSS, dire que je l'avais sous les yeux.

- Effectivement Mycroft, c'est pour cela que tu n'es que fonctionnaire. Watson m'avait indiqué que le supermarché où elle faisait ses courses avait embauché une nouvelle équipe de sécurité et l'ISSS est une entreprise bien connue. Le logo de l'entreprise s'écrit avec des lettres géométriques, comme sur une calculette, et en rouge ce qui a trompé les sens perturbés par la drogue de notre médecin.

- Comme quand on écrivait SOLEIL - 713705.

- Vous avez eu une enfance difficile Watson, pas étonnant que vous passiez des heures chez votre psy.

- Holmes !

- Shirley !

- Donc les ravisseurs sont arrivés à 16h35 à Nuneaton, ont installé leur matériel, projecteurs et amplificateur et ont commencé leur show sons et lumières. Le premier coup de projecteur vous a réveillée. La lumière puissante du projecteur a projeté le 15h55 sur la bâche opposée, celle qui était en face de vous. Ensuite la lumière s'est réteinte et ils ont commencé à vous conditionner. Je suppose qu'ils vous ont diffusés des sons de guerres, des explosions, puis des saccades de lumières rapides. Et finalement sous la menace, vous avez tiré. La seule question est : l'enfant est-il déjà mort en entrant dans le camion ou pas ? Mais ça, seul l'autopsie peut nous le dire. En tout cas, il n'était déjà plus conscient.

- Si cela ne me concernait pas, je serais totalement passionnée par cette histoire.

- Bien, Mlle Watson, Shirley, je suis désolé mais je dois vous quitter. Je suppose que tu as une idée de la façon d'arrêter ces types ?

- Naturellement Myc', naturellement. Je te recontacte si j'ai besoin de toi.

- Comme toujours Shirley. Miss Watson, je vous souhaite une meilleure journée que celle d'hier.

_(Bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme)._

- Holmes ? Vous avez vraiment une idée de comment les attraper ?

- Non, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir mais en attendant expliquez-vous.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux comprendre comment vous avez pu aussi rapidement faire le lien entre la scène du crime et la photographie. Et de la photographie à l'attentat en Afghanistan.

- Et vous-même ?

- Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas m'en mêler. J'en ai donc déduis qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui vous concernait. A partir de l'instant où j'ai trouvé la photo, Afghanistan, Kaboul, 2002 sur votre ordinateur, le reste me semblait facile à décoder : pourquoi les ravisseurs se seraient-ils donné la peine d'une telle mise en scène si cela ne renvoyait pas à un événement particulier ? Surtout quand le Home Office m'a transmis des informations sur une éventuelle compromission anglaise et quand vous-même ne sembliez pas connaître cet enfant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi cette mise en scène pour vous et pourquoi ils savaient que vous comprendriez le message.

- Parce qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé cette photo auparavant. Pour me transmettre un message.

- Va-t-il falloir que je vous tire (encore) les vers du nez ? Parfait. Vous n'étiez pas en poste en 2002 et vous avez été démobilisée en 2010. Dans l'intervalle, ces hommes continuaient donc de renseigner l'ennemi et pour autant vous n'avez rien dit. Ni là-bas ni en revenant car du côté du MI6, ils n'avaient aucun commencement de piste. Donc soit vous avez été menacée, mais je vous crois plus forte que cela, soit vous couvriez un proche. Un de vos anciens petits amis certainement.

- Les deux. Ils l'ont tués pour votre totale information, puisqu'il vous plaît tant de remuer les anciennes blessures. Voyez-vous je tue les petits enfants et mes amants ...

- Cela suffit maintenant ! Donc vous aviez un amant, vous avez appris qu'il avait trempé dans l'attentat, ...

- Il me l'a dit.

- Vous avez cherché à faire tomber ses complices et il en est mort.

- Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Les ordres étaient codés et il n'a jamais eu aucun contact avec personne, ni côté anglais ni côté afghan. Nous ne savions pas jusqu'où remontait la trahison. Nous avons trouvé quelques messages qui ne lui étaient pas destinés et puis …

Silence.

- Vous devriez finir votre histoire. Il faut y mettre un point final.

- Nous avons reçus des menaces. Ils imprimaient ces photos et au dos, ils écrivaient ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire. C'était toujours des photos de 2002. Le message était simple et limpide.

- Dactylographié ? Coupure de presse ? Ordinateur ?

- De ? ah, les messages. Ils étaient ... cousus.

- Cousus ? Evidemment, évidemment. C'était le moyen le plus simple pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les imprimantes et les machines à écrire se font rares dans le désert, des journaux charcutés auraient été vite repérés, de même s'ils avaient écrits à la main. Cousus. Simple, efficace, et surtout qui ne suscite aucun soupçon puisque vous aviez tous un nécessaire de couture. Magnifique. Donc on vous menaçait ?

- Mon petit ami a été capturé et ... exécuté. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu cette vidéo. Je la revois encore. S'il-vous-plait, je ne veux pas que …

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un militaire tuera un Holmes quel qu'il soit, quand bien même nous aurions affaire à des couturiers d'exception. Vous devez bien savoir ce que l'on dit des stratégies militaires …

- Dois-je vous rappeler incidemment que je suis militaire moi-même ?

- Médecin-militaire.

- Oh, vous m'accordez donc un demi-cerveau, je suis flattée.

- De rien. Vous avez bien réussie à obtenir cette colocation après tout.

_Toc toc toc._

- Ah, je crois que j'ai de la visite.

- Au fait, Watson, faites attention à mon frère, il aime tout régenter. Je serais vous, je ne me plierais pas à ses ordres.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous insinuez dans ma vie privée ?

- La chose dans ma penderie n'était-ce pas non plus une intrusion dans MA vie privée ?

- Et cette chose, l'avez-vous portée ?

- …

- A-t-il apprécié ? Ah, je le plains le pauvre inspecteur, après cela, il n'aura plus d'argument à opposer pour son divorce.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en cherche vraiment. De toute façon, il faut toujours une victime, c'est ainsi que va le monde.

- Amen ... Merci de m'avoir retrouvée.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour mon travail. Reposez-vous maintenant.

- Au revoir.

- A bientôt.

_Fin de la conversation_

* * *

**Quelques notes :**

Martin Brunt est le reporter en charge des crimes sur Sky News

Le Regency Hotel est l'hôtel le plus proche du restaurant Prince Regent où Shirley et Lestrade se trouvaient à la fin de la partie précédente.

Le numéro de téléphone est le numéro d'accueil de l'hôpital (moins deux chiffres) de Nuneaton.

J'espère que cette histoire de calculette était claire ... c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de l'intrigue en tout cas XD

- Holmes ? Vous avez vraiment une idée de comment les attraper ? - Non, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir

et l'auteur aussi !

**En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment !**


End file.
